Love Never Dies
by Hanniie.x
Summary: A sequel to 'Heartache'; it would be advisable to read that first... this shows the relationship between Martin and Louisa develop, also how Bert's new business works out. There a slight changes to the original storyline...
1. Chapter 1

I **do not **own anything, Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures.

This story is showing how Martin and Louisa live together once engaged and is a sequeal to 'Heartache'. It would be better to read that first as it will help with the understanding of this story. Thank you!

Chapter One

Louisa sighed as she placed Martin's belongings into a suitcase. She had been listening to him moaning all morning.

"… where I'll have to stay for three nights. Other men in the same ward who have no idea what the basic understanding of hygiene is"

"Martin, I have told you" Louisa repeated, "Ask for a private room!"

"I know, but I cannot be certain there will be one" Martin grunted

"Well ask when you arrive"

Martin watched as she neatly folded one of his shirts. He admired how much she cared for him ever since the accident.

"Are you sure you want to wear a suit when you come out?" Louisa asked

"Certain"

"Well I noticed you had some jumpers and a couple of plain t-shirts. They might be more comfortable" Louisa suggested

"I only bought them to wear if I'm ever ill," Martin mumbled

"Sorry, it was just a thought" Louisa said raising her eyebrows

"I hope I don't have to eat hospital food – ghastly!"

"Oh Martin!" Louisa finally said, "It's a minor operation!"

"And?"

"Well you're taking it for granted." Louisa said

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"You keep moaning about it all the time. It will be over and done with as soon as possible, so there is no need to complain." Louisa said

"I just don't like the hospital environment when I'm not apart of the medical…"

"Medical team, yes I know Martin, but its just something that you'll have to cope with for a couple of nights" Louisa said doing the zip up on the suitcase and then sat down on the bed next to Martin.

"I'm sorry for being like this" Martin said

"Its OK" she sighed

Louisa held his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Martin"

"I love you too," Martin said with no hesitation

"You'll be back into shape quicker than you think" Louisa reassured

…

Pauline still had work to do in the surgery while Martin was off. She had paperwork, letters to send, blood samples to give to the lab and order some things from Mrs Tishell.

…..

Meanwhile, Bert and Al were negotiating with the estate agents about the old Portwenn Pottery place.

"We are wiling to give one hundred thousand pound for it" Bert said

The estate agent looked at him. He was tall and dark haired.

"Dad, houses are worth more than that" Al whispered to him

"Yes they are" the estate agent said, "Now if you are wanting to buy this building it is on the market for one and a half thousand pound. If you want to convert it into a restaurant you'll obviously have more payments"

Bert looked blankly at him. He had dreamt about it ever since the idea came to him and wanted it so much.

"Right, I'll tell you what" Bert began, "We'll lend money from the bank and then pay it off as a mortgage"

"That's an idea" Al agreed

"Right so you'll need to go to the local bank or building society to ask for a mortgage. They will give you a loan and then you will have a fixed monthly payment to pay it off" the estate agent explained, "Is that understood?"

"Oh yes, been paying a mortgage off for years me!" Bert chuckled, "Call it a deal?"

He shook hands with the estate agent, who wasn't a villager, so Bert and Al didn't know who he was.

"Sold to you at a reasonable price for a property like that Mr Large!" he said

"Well I thank you" Bert said shaking his hand enthusiastically, "Please give me a ring as soon as the bank has been in touch"

"Will do"

Bert and Al left the small estate agents and walked down the hill near the Crab and Lobster.

"Fancy a drink?" Al asked,

"To celebrate!" Bert smiled

Feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mrs Ellingham?

Louisa drove Martin to the hospital. By now he had stopped moaning, which gave them both peace and quiet. Louisa narrowed it down to Martin being nervous about the operation on his wrist because frankly she was too.

"How are you feeling?" Louisa asked as she indicated to turn right.

"Fine" Martin said bluntly

"Are you sure, you haven't spoken much?"

"Yes fine, just thinking about the operation that's all" Martin said

"It'll be OK" Louisa said, "I'll be waiting outside the whole time and then I've arranged to ring Joan once its over"

Martin did feel nervous. He had never had an operation before and he always counted himself as lucky that he didn't. However, now that he was going to have surgery, not only did he feel anxious to get it over with, but embarrassed. He was embarrassed, because he had performed so many surgeries before that it wasn't known to him for surgeons to be operated on. He couldn't believe it and was annoyed at himself for being so clumsy.

After Louisa parked the car in the car park, she placed her hand on his shoulder as his right wrist was in a sling.

"I know you're going to be fine Martin" she sighed and then leant over to kiss him.

Martin was grateful for Louisa caring about him so much. Now that they were together they didn't have to secretly worry about each other, but could actually express it.

He looked into her eyes with love and passion. He had never known that he loved her as much as he did know. It was overwhelming.

Martin looked at the time above the radio in the car and saw that it was nearing eleven.

"Lets go" Martin said anxiously. Louisa got out of the car to help him.

…..

Pauline was still typing up a patient document onto the system after Dr Ross had deleted some things. She was not at all happy with it.

Al walked in and said, "Still writing?"

"Yes, I have to Al" Pauline sighed, "The Doc instructed me to"

"He doesn't come back until Monday"

"So…"

"Well, why can't you finish it off another day, nearer the time. Its only Tuesday"

"If I do that I won't get the rest of the week off!" Pauline explained

"Oh, so you want to spend time together" Al smiled sitting on the window ledge.

"Don't be so full of yourself Al Large" Pauline chuckled as she carried on typing.

"I just saw Louisa helping the doc into the car" Al said, "Must be on their way to the hospital"

"Probably" Pauline said, "Did you know that they actually love each other, literally"

"What's wrong about that?"

"Nothing" Pauline smiled, "I'd never imagine the doc to be so… well… anyway he's acting different now you know! Its strange, he even says hello in the morning!"

Al laughed at Pauline's reaction

"He does!" she said smiling and trying to concentrate on what she was writing.

…..

Martin was now satisfied that he had his own private room, which stopped his moaning for the time being. The room was adequate in Martin's opinion, there was a bedside table, a seat next to him no doubt will be where Louisa sat, a window overlooking the hills and a television hanging up on the wall. Martin had always wanted to go privately, but in this case he had to go with the NHS due to him being treated by it after the accident. That was probably the main cause of the moaning as well as nerves.

"Right then Mr Ellingham" the orthopaedic surgeon said entering the room.

Martin looked up as he sat on the bed with Louisa standing next to him.

The surgeon was smaller than Martin by a foot or so and he too wore an expensive suit and shoes. He had short brown hair and looked quite young. Martin looked at Louisa to see if she thought he was handsome or not. As he looked up at her, he noticed that she was looking at him, so he turned straight back to the surgeon hoping she didn't gather why he did so.

"Hello, I'm Consultant Joseph White and I'll be doing your surgery today" he smiled

"Yes, good" Martin said not quite sure on what to say,

"Are you well today?" he asked in a polite manner.

Martin looked at Louisa.

"Yes he his" she answered for him.

The surgeon made notes on Martin and his accident so on and so forth.

After he had gone through routine questions he left Martin to get dressed into a hospital gown, with Louisa's help.

"Stupid things" Martin grunted as Louisa tied it at the back. He was trying to pull it down over his knees as he found it highly embarrassing for how short it was. He didn't see that it was working, but just making Louisa's task more awkward so decided to leave it.

"Martin, what are you moaning about?" Louisa sighed as she turned to the front of him and looked at him.

"These stupid gowns, I never had any idea of how awkward it was to put on!"

"Don't worry, nobody is going to see you" Louisa smiled, "Anyway I've tied as loose as I could to ensure that it isn't too short"

"Thank you" he grunted.

Louisa kissed him on the lips, "Good luck" she smiled after wards.

"All ready to go Mr Ellingham?" a nurse said as she walked in pretending not to have noticed them kissing. She wheeled in a wheel chair and Martin's faced dropped.

Louisa saw his expression and whispered, "Martin, nobody will notice you"

Martin looked at her and blushed slightly. He really didn't like this at all.

"Right, Mr Ellingham, would you mind sitting in here and we'll wheel you down to surgery" she asked with her hands on the handles.

"I thought patients walked down to surgery now?" Martin said really not wanting to participate with the plan of action

"Well, sorry, but as you still have an injury to your ankle the surgeon has advised that you be wheeled to theatre" the nurse stated, "Don't blame me"

Louisa smiled at her, "Go on Martin, it will be quicker than walking and that means there will be less people looking at your gown" she lowered her voice slightly at the end.

Martin could only agree with this. He'd rather get it over sooner with less people looking at what he was wearing.

He walked over to the wheelchair and sat down frowning as he did. Louisa knelt down in front of him.

"I love you" she said and kissed him for the last time.

Martin didn't feel comfortable repeating the same words in front of the nurse, so he just simply said, "Thank you"

"Ready then Mr Ellingham?" the nurse asked

"Yes" Martin said taking a deep breath as his nerves were getting to him.

The nurse wheeled him off and Louisa gathered her things that she had prepared making sure she wouldn't get bored or let her worry too much. She got one of the medical staff to lock the door as Martin's things were in there.

As she watched Martin go she felt like she wanted to cry, but convinced herself that it was a minor operation and there was simply nothing to worry about. After a couple of years knowing Martin she had been so thankful that they are eventually getting somewhere, such as they were engaged. When Martin asked her on one knee it was the perfect moment. Her heart was filled with love and she had no idea how much she cared for Martin.

Louisa made her way to the waiting room where other people were waiting for their friends and family to come out of theatre. She tried not to think of these thoughts as she sat down on a free chair. Looking around, she noticed that the waiting room was quite busy, which was odd.

She got out the book she had brought along with her and began to read.

After reading a couple of pages, she noticed that a woman came and sat next to her. Louisa looked up and smiled politely, but the woman didn't smile back instead she just sat down and looked miserable, so Louisa thought it best to turn her attention back to the book.

Louisa hoped that whomever she was waiting for wasn't having a major operation, which by the look she had may be the case. The woman had short brown hair and looked in her mid-sixties, she wore quite fancy clothes to be waiting around in a hospital whereas Louisa was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Louisa noticed out of the corner of her eyes that the woman had spotted her ring on her left finger. She frowned slightly at it, which made Louisa feel quite offended.

Looking at the ring herself, Louisa thought it was fairly expensive. A silver coating or as it was Martin it probably was real silver, and a small diamond that was placed on top.

Louisa felt that she needed to say something rather than just sitting there pulling faces at each other.

She looked up from her book and smile, "Hello"

"Hello" the woman said coldly still not giving Louisa any expression.

"Who are you waiting for?" Louisa said to try and get the woman to like her

"Oh nobody, just my husband" she said still looking straight ahead

It didn't really make sense, how could she refer her husband to nobody? Louisa felt sorry for him, when her and Martin are married she would never phrase it like that.

"I'm waiting for my fiancé" Louisa said and looked down as she began to wonder if Martin was OK.

"Oh good" the woman said bluntly, "I noticed your ring"

Louisa smiled as she looked at her finger, remembering the moment again.

"Yes, we got engaged last week" Louisa said,

"When do you plan to get married?" the woman asked looking a little at Louisa

"Well, we're hoping next year in the summer, it will be warmer and more romantic I suppose" Louisa smiled

"Lovely" the woman was now engaging a little more in the conversation.

"Yes it is" Louisa said, "Just waiting for Christmas to be over and then we'll start planning"

The woman just nodded. Louisa returned back to her book believing that she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Mrs Ellingham" a nurse called standing by the doorway in which she came out of after Martin had gone into theatre.

Louisa looked up from her book and thought that Martin may have told them she was married to him although still engaged. It made Louisa feel quite happy.

However she saw that the woman sitting next to her stood up. As she made her way slowly towards the door, Louisa's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Louisa watched the figure of the woman descend through the doors. She couldn't believe it and was rather hoping it was just a woman with the same surname. However, Ellingham was unusual for a last name.

There was something about her that reminded Louisa of Martin, the cold manner and rudeness she seemed to have, a lot like Martin normally is when he is working.

Louisa sat there thinking of how she would approach Martin about this. She couldn't just say she had a conversation with his mother, as there was a chance it wasn't. There were too many similarities to deny it though.

….

Bert gasped as he entered the fairly large sized room at the old Portwenn Pottery works. All his imagination washed over him and started to piece together.

"Fan-dabby-dosey!" he chuckled to himself.

"So this is the largest room," the estate agent said as both her and Al entered the room. It was a different person this time a younger, blonde haired woman.

"Wow!" Al said looking around, "I didn't imagine this big!"

"I know boy, it's going to be the best restaurant in the whole of Cornwall!" Bert smiled touching the work surfaces.

The room was chilly as it was late November. It only consisted of a few workbenches and remains of old clay pots that must have been no use.

"We need to do a lot of work yet" Al said not looking impressed that it would most likely be left to him to sort out most things.

"Yes, I am gathering that with the refurbishment of a kitchen and health and safety regulations it would be quite expensive" the woman stated

"Well we wont worry about that just yet" Bert said

"No, but we need to" Al sighed, "We'll need to loan some more money off the bank and then have another debt to pay off"

Bert thought this over, "We have got our plumbing business"

"You stopped that as soon as you came up with this fantasy" Al said

"I'm sure the plumbing business will give you some more money to go towards it. I have seen people in the past investing money from current jobs and then just using the bank as a back up plan" the woman suggested

"Good idea" Bert smiled at her and then frowned at Al.

"Right OK" Al said as he rolled his eyes, "Its up to you, but you need to earn your own money"

"But we are in the same plumbing company" Bert said

The estate agent began to look around to avoid getting involved with the argument that was erupting.

"No not any more" Al said and walked out the room.

"Silly boy, he doesn't see how successful this will be!" Bert shook his head.

…

"Miss Louisa Glasson?" a nurse called from the door to the waiting room.

Louisa put her book back in her handbag and walked over.

"The surgery went just fine, Mr Ellingham is just in the private room he was before." The nurse explained, "He is still drowsy, but I'm sure he'll want you there"

Louisa and the nurse made their way towards the ward that Martin was on.

"Do you know how long the anaesthetic will last?" Louisa asked as they entered the ward.

"It usually wears off fully after the night's sleep, let me see" she looked at her watch, "Well, I don't know, its only three o'clock now, so maybe a couple of hours he'll be more stable, but will be a lot better tomorrow"

"Thank you" Louisa said as she entered the room.

Martin was lying with his eyes closed. He had an oxygen tube that settled at the tip of his nose to stimulate his breathing. There were drips around him for hydration. Louisa had never seen him like this since the accident and it brought back horrible memories about the pain he must have been in and also memories of Danny.

"Martin?" she whispered to him.

Martin opened his eyes slightly and Louisa could see that they were quite red.

"Are you feeling alright?" Louisa asked as she put her hand on his head

He stirred slightly. Louisa just smiled and left him alone. She sat down on the chair beside the bed and watched Martin as he came around.

….

Al walked back into his house looking frustrated. Pauline was sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

"Al?" she said looking at his annoyance.

He sat down in the armchair, which was normally Bert's own seat.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Dad" he began, "He builds up expectations all the time and then wonders…"

"Wait" Pauline said, "Tell me the whole story"

"Well you know he wants to buy that old pottery place down near the harbour"

Pauline nodded

"He thinks we can buy it and renovate it, but that'll leave us with a lot of debt to pay off" Al continued, "It will make his back worse, plus get him worried about the financial side of it"

"Right"

"Pauline, I'm not angry with him because he's annoyed me, I'm just worried"

Pauline smiled and went to sit on his lap.

"Al, you need to talk properly with him and say these things to him" she said

"I suppose, but he probably won't listen" Al mumbled

"Oh Al! Stop being Mr Negative all the time" Pauline smiled, "You'll be the new Doc if you carry on!"

Al laughed at this; he knew for certain that he didn't want to be like the Doc. He couldn't imagine being miserable all the time.

…..

"Louisa?" Martin said quietly as he began to realise where he was.

Louisa jumped up, "Yes, I'm here"

Martin smiled a little; just knowing she was there made him feel better.

"Hello Martin" Louisa said stroking his hand that had a pulse monitor on to measure the pulse rate.

She smiled down at him as he turned to look at her.

"Are you OK?" she asked

"Yes, alright" Martin managed to say, "I feel a bit lousy though"

"I'm sure you do!" Louisa said

"Have you phone Auntie Joan?" he asked

"Yes I did, she is coming up a little later" Louisa said, "Oh Martin! I'm so glad you're OK"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused

"I know you would be its just I worry too much all the time"

"Oh"

"I love you" Louisa said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Martin began to fall asleep again die to the anaesthetic. Louisa went to sit back down.

"Louisa" Martin said again, "I love you too"

Louisa nearly cried. Martin was never this straight forward, but he sounded like he felt sorry for himself. She loved him for that.

She held his hand as Martin drifted back off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Toast

The morning came into action with fishermen setting out to sea, cafés opening up and gift shops setting their new window displays.

The sun was beaming over Portwenn and in Truro where Martin was awoken by the light reflecting in his eyes.

He squinted and saw that he was alone; he looked to the side at saw that the seat was empty.

"Morning" the nurse sang as she walked in, "How are we feeling today?"

"OK" Martin said still waking up

The nurse looked at the white board above Martin's head which had his name, the name of the surgeon and also the date of which the surgery was carried out.

"Right then Mr Ellingham" she began, "We need to see if you can eat breakfast"

"Oh God" Martin sighed, "Really? I'm a doctor I know whether the anaesthetic has had any effect or not and if I am well enough for today"

"I'm sorry… doctor, but it's the duty all nurses have to follow I'm afraid" she said,

"I don't like hospital food" Martin moaned

"Well that's all we have, sorry" she said, "Here's the menu of this morning and I'll be round in a couple of minutes to see what you want"

The nurse rushed out of the room gleefully. Martin was still feeling horrible from the operation and his wrist was beginning to get sore. He looked down at the menu and he gave a look of disgust.

The menu included, porridge with a side picture that looked like the food that was given out in Oliver Twist. Weetabix, hot or cold, mashed or whole, cornflakes no sugar or added flavourings and last on the list was toast.

There wasn't a lot to choose from and Martin didn't like the sound of anything. He didn't want anything and hoped that Joan would come in with boiled eggs and reasonable homemade bread, but he knew that wasn't allowed.

He lifted the bed higher using the control he had so he was know actually sitting up properly and placed the menu on the table that was joined to the bed.

He couldn't believe he had brought himself to this conclusion. Having to eat hospital food – the worst nightmare ever for him and sleep in hospital and everything to do with the hospital where he didn't have any control.

Martin only needed Louisa there to cheer him up and hoped that she would come some time soon.

The nurse was back sooner than she said, "So…?"

"I don't want anything!" Martin moaned

"I'm sorry you have to have something" she said pitifully,

"Well, I don't want to" he said adamantly

"You should know how important breakfast is"

"Yes, of course I do, but I am in charge of myself" Martin said

"I am really sorry, but you have to eat something" she said, "How about toast?"

Martin thought about this, he supposed the toast would be the best option and it would have nothing on it just plain, he feared the bread would be out of date.

"Fine, just one slice" he grunted with a facial expression that showed how fed up he was. Normally he wouldn't of gave in, but he knew that if he didn't the medical staff would have gave him something worse and then Joan and Louisa would moan at him.

"Good, I'll bring it in a minute" she said as she ran off.

….

Joan was feeding the chickens, as it was part of her routine. She spread out the food and then collected the eggs they had laid.

A sudden noise made her jump and she looked up.

A red van had parked in her driveway and she recognised it to be Bert hoping out of it.

"Morning Joan" he said as he peered through the fencing.

"Hello Bert!" Joan smiled, "It's a bit early for you"

"I know" he said, "I was wondering if you had any plumbing that needed doing?"

"No, I don't think so" she said as she came out of the chicken pen.

"Oh right then" he said

"Why, that was out of the blue?" Joan said

"I know, I'm trying to get some money in you see. We brought the old pottery works and planning on converting it to a restaurant" Bert said as him and Joan walked over to the front of the house, "Al keeps saying that borrowing from the bank with the mortgage and the loan would just put us in debt"

"Well he is right" Joan said inviting Bert in, "Tea?"

"Yes please, but I think it will be good in the long run" he said as he sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

Joan put the kettle on and took two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Its you decision" Joan advised, "Why don't you buy the place and then save money?"

"Pauline suggested that, but that would take too long" Bert explained, "I think I put my expectations too high!"

"You certainly have Bert" Joan said

"I know Joan, I'll have to talk with Al" he sighed as Joan placed a cup of tea in front of him.

…

At the same time Martin's breakfast was put in front of him.

"There we go" the nurse smiled, "Make sure you eat it"

"I cant keep that as a promise" he said as he glared at it.

"I'll leave you some privacy"

Martin looked down and braced himself to eat the burnt soggy slice of toast that was forced in front of him. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Truthfully he did feel peckish and as a doctor for many years he knew he needed some energy for the day.

He placed it near his mouth and immediately tasted the salty, melted butter on his lips. Martin forcibly took a small bite out of it. He felt the urge to spit it out as he chewed on the charcoal and swallowed it quickly. He took a mouthful of the water that was given along with it and knew he couldn't have any more.

"Martin!" a voice said cheerfully.

He looked at the door to notice Louisa standing there. He admired her beauty as she walked towards him frowning slightly at the food he had been given.

"Is that breakfast?" she asked pointing at it.

"Yes" he grunted, "Its revolting!"

"Well just say that you're not hungry. Anyway, I brought your pyjamas so you don't have to wear that anymore." She said

"Thank you" he said still trying to distinguish the taste.

Louisa looked at his wrist and noticed they had put his whole arm in sling.

"How's your wrist?" she asked standing by his side

"Sore actually" he admitted

"Oh, it should wear off" Louisa smiled, "Actually Martin, I have something to tell you"

"What" his face turned to a worried look,

"Well, while I was waiting yesterday a woman sat beside me. She didn't seem like the person who would talk, but I tried to have a conversation anyway after she looked at my engagement ring. I assumed that she was upset about her husband, who she'd told me was having an operation"

Martin concentrated trying to follow Louisa

"Anyway, we talked briefly about our wedding, which I got excited about"

"Louisa where are you going with this?" Martin asked

"Sorry, but the nurse called out 'Mrs Ellingham' and I thought at first you had told them I was your wife, but then the woman got up"

Martin's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yes I know, I thought it could be as well" Louisa said

"Oh great!" Martin said

"I didn't mean to tell them about us being engaged, I didn't mention your name" Louisa said panicking in case Martin was angry, "I thought maybe you'd like to see your father, that's if it is them"

"No, no" Martin said, "I don't want to see them at all."

"Sorry" Louisa said looking down.

"Louisa, don't worry, you didn't know it was them and they wouldn't have known you were engaged to me" Martin said touching her hand with his good hand.

Louisa looked up, "Are you sure I haven't medalled with anything?"

"No, of course you haven't" Martin reassured, "What did she look like?"

"She had short brown hair and a facial expression that never seemed to change," she described

"More than likely was her" Martin said nodding.

"Oh" Louisa said unsure of what to do next.

"How was your…" the nurse said and then stopped as she looked on the table, "You're meant to eat that!"

Martin sighed, "I'm sorry, but that is disgusting!"

"Well, you have to eat it" the nurse demanded

"Sorry to interrupt, but he can be very picky about food" Louisa said trying to let Martin off.

"Right, well is there anything else" she asked as she took the plate

"No thank you!" Martin said.

The nurse walked off unhappily out of the room.

"Stupid woman" Martin said

Louisa looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked

"I hope you don't talk like that to all women Martin," she said

"No" Martin said quickly to cover the mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Visitors

"Mr Martin Ellingham in room three!" the nurse called to the Doctor White near the reception desk, "You need to check on him"

"Right yes I'll do that now" White said putting antibacterial hand gel on before entering the room.

"I'm sorry…" a voice said behind the White's back

He turned round to see a couple standing in front of him. A woman with short brown hair and a fairly tall man with white hair were looking curious. The woman looked miserable whereas the man seemed quite happy. He did have, however, his arm in a sling.

"Yes, sir, madam can I help you?" he asked looking between the two

"Did you say Mr Martin Ellingham?" he asked with a big white smile on his face.

"Yes, why?" he asked frowning in confusion.

"Well, I was just leaving this ward and I didn't realise he was in hospital?" the man said partly at White and the woman who had her arm through his. She still, however looked miserable.

"Right..."

"Is it alright if we go and see him" the man asked politely.

"No, no" the woman said, "Let's just go home, I'm not in the mood to…"

"We need to see him!" the man demanded to her.

"Oh, so you want to see Mr Ellingham" White presumed and a nod came from the man, "I'm sorry, but I cant just allow anybody to walk in and visit him, unless you are a relation or friend?"

"Of course" the man chuckled, "You're not going to allow his parents to see their own son while he is in hospital!"

"Mr Ellingham is your son. Oh I am sorry!" White said apologetically

"Its quite alright. I am Christopher Ellingham and this is my wife Margaret Ellingham would it be alright if we visited our son?" he asked.

"Yes certainly, I just need to examine him first and then tell him you are waiting outside" White said

"Oh no, you don't need to tell him we're here, we want it to be a surprise!" Christopher said.

"Right OK" White said, "I wont be long"

"We'll be right out here," Christopher said shrewdly

White entered the room to find Martin and Louisa in mid conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt" White said, "I've come to check up on you"

"Right" Martin said.

White gently undid the sling that was holding up Martin's wrist. Louisa stood out of the way, but still watched what the doctor was doing intrigued by the process of it all.

"Does it hurt?" Louisa asked softly peering around White to look at Martin.

"A little, but better than yesterday" Martin informed.

White the held Martin's wrist in his hand and looked at the bruising of where the skin had been cut open. Louisa looked away as it made her feel queasy looking at the scar tissue. As there was no blood Martin was fine and examined himself.

"Looks like its healing" Martin said

"Yes it does" White agreed, "You'll have to keep it in a sling for a couple of weeks and then make an appointment to come back. I'd advise you to book it under my name therefore we can discuss in more depth as you are my patient. We may need to do an x-ray to see if the pins are working"

"Understood" Martin said

"Good" White nodded and started placing the sling back on.

"I would have thought that you would need a plaster on that" Louisa said

"Well with modern medicine there are a lot of things we can do without going the normal route" White explained

"Oh I didn't know that" Louisa said

"Right then, you may be able to go home later this evening" White informed, "We'll come back round to discharge you"

"Thank you" Louisa said

White opened the door and saw Christopher and Margaret still waiting.

"Oh I forgot" White said facing towards Martin, "You have two visitors here, come in"

White went into the corridor to allow Martin's parents to wander in together and then left them to it.

Martin glared at the two as they walked in and then realised that it was his mother Louisa had seen in the waiting room as Christopher had his arm in plaster.

"What do you two want?" Martin said angrily

"We have come to see our son" Christopher smiled, "Aren't we allowed to?"

"Well it's a bit odd since we haven't spoken in God knows how long?" Martin said

"I know, but I think its time we made our peace" Christopher said, however his wife remained silent.

Louisa looked at Margaret and she was definite it was who she had spoken to the previous day. Margaret looked at Louisa and recognised her, she then looked at Louisa's left hand again and from what she could see she had the ring on.

Margaret's shoulders became taller to show that she believed she was higher than the rest. She looked at Louisa and then at Martin. The room was quiet and the only noise was coming from the ward outside.

"So who is this?" Margaret eventually said.

"Oh, I'm Louisa, Louisa Glasson" she said, "I think we spoke the other day in the waiting room" Louisa smiled to be more welcoming, but she never smiled back.

"Oh yes, I remember" she said, "Yes you said you were engaged"

Martin blushed and Christopher immediately became curious.

"Yes I am… we are" Louisa smiled placing her hand on Martin's shoulder.

"Oh who to?" Christopher asked hoping that the answer wasn't going to be Martin.

"Martin" Louisa confirmed

"Don't be silly! Really who is the lucky man to have such a pretty lady like you?" he repeated

"Martin, your son" Louisa said, "Yes we are engaged" she held out her hand and Martin's parents saw the glimpse of the ring and the sparkle of the diamond on top as the sun shone into the room.

"Right" Christopher said and then quickly went onto another subject, "Has Joan came in yet?"

"Yes she has" Martin said staring at the two as they stood on the far side of the room.

"Well, I was thinking of popping up to see her" he said

"I don't think she'll want you to visit her" Martin said with certainty

"Of course she will!" Christopher smiled, "I just need to have a word with her that's all"

"No your not, you're after something and why are you in Truro hospital anyway?" Martin asked frowning at the sling on the same arm as his.

"To have my operation, I fell over and broke my wrist" he explained.

"Why didn't you have it in London?" Martin said

"They didn't have any room"

"Really? Well I don't believe that" Martin said turning red.

Margaret turned away and looked through the window of the door. Louisa knew she shouldn't get involved.

"Anyway we must be off" Christopher said

"Don't go and see Joan!" Martin called as his mother left the room.

Christopher stopped, "I need to see her" and continued.

Martin was left in anger and knew he couldn't do anything about it. Louisa supported him by holding his hand and squeezing it for reassurance.

"Horribly people" Martin muttered to himself after they had left the room.

"What was that all about?" Louisa said sitting on the side of the bed.

"They only come in contact when they want something!" Martin said forcefully.

Louisa sighed, "They didn't even ask how you were or what you'd done"

"They're not interested!" Martin said, "Hopefully they don't invite themselves to the wedding"

"It will be OK Martin" Louisa said, "Honestly, we'll make sure that they don't randomly turn up"

"They'll want money off Joan" Martin began, "The cottage she lives in was given to her by my grandmother. Originally, she left it for both my father and Auntie Joan, but he said that she and Phil could have it. Which they took the offer as my father only liked London and decided to create a farm that didn't become too successful"

"Joan wont let them take money off her" Louisa said

"I know, but she'll need support" he suggested, "We'll need to give that to her. I have no idea what they want money for, but they'll get it by using the will that left money to both of them. My father said that he was too well off and let Joan have his share, his idea being was to take it back off her again to cause havoc!"

The anger in Martin's eyes were noticeable and the eager to do something was expressed in the tone of voice. Louisa listened intently as he explained all this to her. She leant over him and gave him a kiss on the lips to show her love and loyal support she had for him. Martin returned it knowing that she was there for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Home Again

There was a knock at Joan's door, which made he distracted from the bill she had just been sent.

As she opened it her expression froze to a glare.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she stared at her brother and his wife.

"Well we were in Truro hospital" Christopher said pointing at his sling, "So we decided to pop in and see you"

"Really?" Joan said, "You were admitted into Truro hospital even though you live in London?"

"We were on our way to see you anyway Joany!" Christopher snarled, "But was delayed because of me falling over and needing an operation"

"I suppose I better let you in" Joan sighed wishing they would go away.

Margaret kept quiet and only spoke if necessary. They walked through to the kitchen where Joan put the kettle on and sat down around the table waiting for it to boil.

"Right then Joan" Christopher began placing his free arm on the table.

"What?" Joan asked rather hoping it wasn't going to be a favour.

"About Mum's will" he said and Joan's face dropped as she knew what it was going to be about.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking" he said, "I need my half"

"What do you mean?" Joan could feel her heart racing.

"What we mean is we didn't get our share of the will" Margaret said

"You both agreed that you didn't want the other half" Joan said remembering

"Yes, but since I'm retiring then I thought that it will help a little" Christopher said,

"I cannot believe that we haven't seen each other or spoken for nearly eight years and you think that you can come in here and ask…"

"Oh don't be like that" Christopher smiled

Joan took a deep breath, "You were adamant to allow me and Phil to have it"

"I've changed my mind" Christopher said as the kettle finished boiling, but Joan ignored it.

"But we have spent the money on building the farm and keeping us going. You knew that! That's why you let us have it in the first place!"

"Come on Joan" Margaret said, "He is your brother"

"I wish he wasn't" Joan said, "I always knew this was going to happen"

"Then why are you surprised" he said

"I don't know" Joan said, "I can't pay you the will off! The farm hasn't been in good business since Phil died"

"I'm sure Martin will help you with the reparations" Christopher suggested

"No he will not!" Joan said, "I don't believe you, you haven't cared about your son ever since he was born and you want to get money out of him just so you can retire"

Margaret glared at Joan as she spoke truthfully.

"You have never cared for Marty! I have always looked after him, gave him the support and love he needed! You shouldn't even go and see him"

"We already have" Margaret said, "As we left the hospital we briefly visited"

"He was with a beautiful young woman who he claimed it was his fiancé" Christopher laughed

"Louisa Glasson?" Joan asked and after the nod she said, "Yes they are going to get married and I certainly think Martin wouldn't want either of you there!"

"We wouldn't want to go anyway" Margaret said

Joan turned red with fury over the couple sitting opposite her.

"I think you should leave and don't bother coming back" Joan demanded

She got up and walked over to the door where she opened it.

"What about our half of the will?" Christopher asked

"Nothing, we, meaning me and Martin will not give you a penny. We made an agreement years ago and shook on it, even put it in writing to the solicitors about it, so you cannot come and change things" Joan explained.

"Right then. If you won't be fair then I'll have to pay Martin another visit"

They walked through the front door and Joan was determined to shut it right away, "Martin wouldn't want you to disturb him!"

"If you wont be fair we have no choice" Christopher called back as they made their way to the car.

Joan shut the door and needed to talk to Martin.

….

"Do you want to wear these?" Louisa asked holding up the jumpers she had found while packing Martin's belongings for the operation.

"No, I prefer to wear a suit" he said knowing that in a hospital he couldn't possibly be seen with casual clothes on. Also he certainly didn't want to leave with his pyjamas on that would have been the most embarrassing thing that he would ever have to do in Martin's view.

"Alright. I bet you're glad you got your wish?" Louisa said laying Martin's suit out on the bed neatly.

"Yes, can't wait to get out of here" Martin said agitatedly

Martin stood up from the bed and told Louisa which shirt he wanted to wear. She then placed the ones he didn't want back into the bag.

After he had finished getting changed, they were allowed to leave.

"Here are the details for your next appointment" The receptionist explained handing over an envelope.

"Thank you" Martin said as he walked away.

Louisa slipped her arm through his as they walked out of the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Martin and Louisa were in the car after finally being dismissed from the hospital. Martin had instructed that they stop off at Joan's before going home.

Louisa pulled up into Joan's driveway and opened the door for Martin.

"She is in" Louisa said pointing at Joan's jeep.

"Yes, hopefully they haven't come yet" he sighed after managing to get himself out of the car.

Joan noticed Martin and Louisa coming towards the front door so immediately opened it.

"Hello!" she sang as she welcomed them both in and then walked into the kitchen.

"Have you had any visitors today?" Martin asked as he frowned at the thought

"No, no" Joan lied as she put the kettle on for her second lot of visitors.

"Really, no one at all" Martin said, "Not even your brother?"

"Oh" Joan looked down, "Well, yes he did come by"

"What did he want?" Martin asked in concern.

Louisa listened into the conversation making sure that she didn't get confused.

"Money as usual" she replied, "The other half of the will actually"

"I knew he wanted it all along!" Martin said as he looked at Louisa to show that he was right.

Louisa bit her bottom lip, "Martin said that's what they wanted"

Joan nodded, "Well, I said they couldn't have it because the farm isn't as economical now that Phil has died. He said that he would still get even if I get the money from you and pay you back"

"What!" Martin shouted, "Right, do you know where they are staying?"

"In the hotel, somewhere in St Endellion apparently" Joan said

"Louisa, could we possibly go there" Martin requested

"Yes, now?"

"No, Martin don't worry I'll sort it out" Joan refused

"How?" Martin said, "You cant afford to pay him the other half of the will!"

"I know, but I've relied on you far too much and I don't think I could get you involved"

"Joan, you're my Aunt and you need help, so that's what I am here for" Martin explained and felt Louisa's hand on his arm. She found it nice how much he cared for Joan.

Joan sighed, "But…"

"No, we're going now to sort it out!" Martin got up and walked out.

"Joan, you do need him to sort it out" Louisa said, "We'll come back later"

She looked down as Louisa followed Martin to the car. She didn't like the fact that she needed Martin a lot and it made her feel guilty.

….

"Have you got a Mr and Mrs Ellingham booked here?" Martin asked the receptionist at the Country Forest hotel.

"Erm… yes we do" she replied after typing into the computer.

"Well, are they in here now?" Martin asked wanting an instant answer.

"Yes, they booked in about half an hour ago" she said

"I need to see them, what's their room number" he asked

"Martin, you can't ask for that" Louisa whispered

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot give that sort of information away" the receptionist said

Martin sighed at how annoyed he was, "Well, do you know where they are in the hotel?"

"I'm sorry once again, but that information is strictly against the policy of this hotel. I cannot give you personal information without knowing that the guests know who you are and know you are here"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Martin said, "Why! I'm not going to do anything"

"Martin" Louisa said

"Well, who would thought you were here with all the raised voices" a male said from behind.

Martin and Louisa turned round to see Christopher standing in the same clothes he was wearing earlier when they had seen him.

"Good I need to talk to you" Martin said walking over to him and Louisa followed a little behind.

"Outside" Christopher instructed.

Louisa waited in the lobby while the two men argued with each other outside.

"I can't believe you could treat your own sister in the way you do!" Martin stated.

"I'm only being fair" Christopher said

"How?" Martin said.

"Well half of that money was initially left for me and I think that its about time that I got some of it"

"You told Joan and the solicitors that you made an agreement giving Joan all the money for the farm!" Martin said

"I know, but I've changed my mind" Christopher said

"No you haven't!" Martin said, "You just want to interrupt on Joan's happiness"

"Happiness?"

"Yes she seemed happy about me and Louisa and now you see it as an…"

"Wait a minute" he said, "How could she be happy living in debt?"

"I've been helping her out" Martin said,

"So you give her money and not your parents?"

"I don't see you two as my parents. Joan is my mother as far as I'm concerned. You have even admitted that you didn't want me as your son"

"I have never said that in my entire life" Christopher gasped

"Oh really, well I can recall just after my tenth birthday and about how many times after you have said that to me" Martin said.

Louisa came out at this point as she could see how annoyed Martin was.

"You're putting words into my mouth" Christopher said purposely changing the whole subject of debate.

"Well, when I have children one day I wouldn't dream of saying anything like that to them!" Martin said, "You are meant to love them conditionally and that is NOT what you did to me"

Louisa's heart overflowed with joy and love from the words Martin had just said. She never imagined that he would ever say something like this.

She moved closer to him wanting to hug him straight away, but instead looked down and smiled to herself.

"I don't think you have got this correct" Christopher sighed shaking his head.

"No, you haven't got it right. You are not going to get money off Joan or me in matter of fact, so I don't want to see you around ever again unless its for something decent or an apology"

Martin walked away with Louisa leaving his father frustrated that he didn't get his way.

…..

Martin sat down on the sofa in Louisa's cottage and sighed. Louisa sat next to him and cuddled up.

"I love you Martin and I am so glad that you sorted it all out"

"I hope I don't see him ever again" he grunted

Louisa lifted her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Martin asked

"Well" Louisa began, "You actually mentioned children. Do you want to have a baby one day, Martin?" she smiled

"I always thought that is what you would want," he said

Louisa kissed him passionately on the lips, "I couldn't be happier," she said.

"Me neither" Martin said before kissing her again.

The End.


End file.
